Usuario Blog:Diabulus Pyrus/Dangan Wiki - Episodio 3 - Vida (A)Normal
NOTA IMPORTANTE: Para una mejor experiencia, favor de ir a la sección "Soundtracks" del blog principal. Ahí habrán más instrucciones. |-| Parte 1= Episodio 3: Silence is the Best Survival DING DONG DING DONG Monokuma: Ejem, este es un mensaje de su director. ¡Buenos días muchachos! Ahora mismo son las 6 A. M. ¡Levántense y brillen! Hagamos de este día lo mejor que se pueda. 250px|left Logré escuchar y ser despertada por el anuncio Monokuma, pero ni siquiera me inmuté en abrir los ojos. Lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo. Recuperar mis horas de sueño que perdí los últimos días de mi vida. Quería seguir descansando. Entonces, me di la vuelta sobre mi cama para cambiar de ángulo, y al hacerlo, sentí una presencia frente a mí. Abrí mis ojos. <<>> Morde: ¡AAAAAAH! Monokuma: ¡AAAAAAH! 250px|left Monokuma estaba acostado a mi lado, y soltó un grito espantoso. Monokuma: W-wow, ¡casi me da un infarto! 250px|left Morde: Joder, lo mismo va para mí. ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!? Monokuma: ¿En serio me dirás que no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos anoche? 250px|left Morde: ...Hablo en serio. Monokuma: Bueno, aceptaré tus intentos por negarlo. Necesito que todos estén en la cafetería, por lo cual no puedo dejar que sigas intentando flojear. 250px|left Morde: ¿Flojear? No dormí dos días por tu culpa. Además, ¿para qué nos necesitas? ¿Es otro de tus estúpidos motivos para asesinar? Monokuma: Upupu, deberás descubrirlo por ti misma. 250px|left <<>> Y así, Monokuma se desvaneció de mi habitación. Morde: ... Me duele la cabeza. ---- Asustada debido a lo que era capaz Monokuma, salí de mi habitación directamente, sin arreglarme o algo por el estilo. Realmente, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo. Al llegar a la cafetería, vi a todos los demás, ya reunidos. <<>> Crack: Vaya, Morde, pareces un desastre. Morde: Gracias. Sin embargo, Crack no mentía. No me había tomado la molestia de ducharme, tenía la misma ropa que usé todo el día de ayer y mi cabello era espantoso. Morde: De todas formas, ¿por qué Monokuma nos ha pedido reunirnos aquí? Chari: Pues conociéndole, no debe ser por algo muy bueno. Mirando a todos en la cafetería, pude ver que la poca alegría que habíamos logrado reunir después del juicio de ayer se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro. Todos portaban caras neutrales, melancólicas o indiferentes. Era bastante deprimente. Y en el otro extremo, en una de las mesas más alejadas, Nute se encontraba sentada, mirando a la pared y nada más. Morde: *susurra a File* Eh, ¿cómo sigue ella? File: Pues desde que desperté ha estado aquí. Puedo suponer que no logró dormir toda la noche. Morde: Oh, vamos. Ayer se veía mejor después de que le animamos cuando acabó el juicio, ¿por qué ella...? Crack: Quizás no estuvo bien. Morde: ¿Uh? Voltee hacia la mesa que estaba detrás de File y yo. Morde: ¿A qué te refieres? Crack: Puede ser que... Que simplemente no quería que nos sintiéramos mal por ella, ¿tal vez? Morde: ¿E-es eso cierto? Volví a mirar a Nute, que seguía en la misma posición que cuando Crack nos interrumpió. Pobre Nute... <<>> Monokuma: Eh... ¿Es un buen momento para interrumpir? 250px|left Rax: ¡Buenos días, señor Monokuma! Kido: ¿C-cómo es que eres capaz de recibirle así? Light: Bueno, por fin te muestras. ¿Para qué nos necesitas aquí? Monokuma: Upupu, nada realmente importante. Sólo... esto. 250px|left Y justo cuando lo dijo, comencé a sentir cómo mis pies temblaban, y las paredes se movían abruptamente. Gise: *se esconde bajo una mesa* ¡TERREMOTO! ¡LLAMEN AL EJÉRCITOOO! Lord: ¡T-todos, fuera del edificio! Nuestro grupo corrió fuera de la cafetería, y nos dirigimos al patio delantero del edificio. Ahí, vimos claramente la fuente de tan extraño evento. El muro de acero del lado izquierdo al edificio se encontraba descendiendo bajo tierra, ocultándose y desapareciendo de nuestra vista. Lentamente, fue tragado por completo. Avanzamos con cautela ante el nuevo camino que se había abierto frente a nosotros. Tal y como lo esperaba, un nuevo edificio se veía a la vista. Monokuma: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la Sección C del campus! 250px|left File: Sección... ¿C? Crack: Bueno, supongo que era de esperar. Observé detenidamente la nueva escena frente a nuestros ojos. La nuevo sección y el nuevo edificio no eran muy distintos a los dos anteriores. Sin embargo, hubo algo que captó bastante mi atención Angela: P-pero... ¿por qué el a-ambiente tan espantoso? Angela dirigió su dedo índice a la parte trasera del edificio, donde yo ya me encontraba observando. Ahí, todos lo vieron. Marcos: Eso es... ¿un cementerio? Efectivamente. En la parte trasera del edifico, se alzaba un pequeño pero tétrico cementerio, lleno de lápidas y árboles tenebrosos. Morde: ¿Q-qué demonios? ¿Por qué hay... un maldito cementerio? Monokuma: Oh oh oh, no se preocupen. Es sólo un... cementerio para mascotas. 250px|left Morde: ...Para mascotas. Monokuma: Ya saben, los tontos hámster y peces de la clase que terminan muriendo porque caen en el retrete de alguien. 250px|left Gise: ¡Así es como me gustaría morir a mí! Monokuma: De todas formas, este nuevo edificio es para que todos lo disfruten. Una recompensa por haber sobrevivido al último Juicio de Clase. Explórenlo libremente, ¡nos vemos! 250px|left Monokuma se alejó de la recién abierta Sección C, dejándonos en medio del patio de esta. <<>> Entonces, vi que Crack se dirigió hacia el cementerio de mascotas del que Monokuma nos había hablado. Se inclinó y examinó detenidamente una lápida. Crack: ¿Qué clase de mascota es llamada J. G. F.? Sin embargo, enfoqué mi mirada en algo más extraño que el nombre de una mascota. Al otro extremo del cementerio, emergía lo que parecía ser un enorme mausoleo. En la parte superior de este, se alzaba el símbolo de la academia tallado en piedra. Morde: ¿Qué diablos es esto? Al lado de la puerta del mausoleo, un pilar lleno de grietas y polvo se dejaba ver. Limpiándolo con mi mano, noté que tenía una inscripción Morde: "Descansen aquí los símbolos de la esperanza que perecieron luchando contra la catástrofe. Nunca serán olvidados." ... ¿Símbolos de la esperanza? ¿Que perecieron en una catástrofe? Intenté abrir la gran puerta metálica que bloqueaba la entrada al interior del mausoleo, pero fue inútil. Estaba firmemente cerrada, y parecía imposible de tan siquiera mover. Morde: Será mejor que deje esto. Al darme la vuelta, vi que todos se encontraban nuevamente en el patio delantero de la Sección C, así que me dirigí corriendo hacia ellos. Y cuando me reuní con todos, procedimos a entrar al edificio. Crack: Bueno, parece que es otro edificio de dos pisos. File: ¿Deberíamos dividirnos de nuevo? Ya saben, chicos y chicas. Gise: Repetir lo mismo sería aburrido, ¡innovemos! Morde: ¿I-innovar? ¿Pero cómo? Kido: ¿Y qué tal si vamos elegimos a nuestra pareja? Porque me encantaría ir con Nute. ¿Qué dices? Nute: Meh... Crack: Tengo una mejor idea. De su bolsillo, Crack sacó un bloc de notas y un lápiz, y comenzó a escribir en una de sus hojas. Light: ...¿Cargas un bloc de notas contigo? ¿Acaso olvidas cuando debes comer? Crack: *escribiendo* Soy escritor. Debo anotar mis ideas cuando las tenga. No creo que eso es algo que todos hagan... Morde: ¿Y qué es lo que haces? Sin contestar, Crack siguió escribiendo en su bloc. Y al terminar, arrancó la hoja en la que escribía y la hizo pedazos. Angela: N-no entiendo tal m-metáfora... Crack: No es algo como eso. Escribí los nombres de Angela, Chari, File, Nute, Rax y míos en este papel y los dividí. Light, Gise, Lord, Kido, Marcos y Morde deberán tomar uno para decidir su pareja. Es todo. File: ...¿Y es eso necesario? Crack: Soy excéntrico. Sin pensarlo más, los seis tomamos tiras de papel arrugado de la mano de Crack, y los desenvolvimos. Hum... Hay seis opciones disponibles, pero entre todos... creo que preferiría a Crack. Morde: Oh, me tocó Crack. Creo que tengo suerte. Crack: ¿Querías que te tocara conmigo? Morde: ¿E-eh? N-no, y-yo q-quise decir q-que pues este... Marcos: Angela. Sí, porque quiero escuchar palabras mal pronunciadas todo el día. Gise: ¡Tengo a Chari! Ahora es mío, ¿verdad? ¡Haré un pastel con él! Chari: ¡C-Crack, tienes que cambiarme de compañero! Crack: Tranquilo, si Gise te convierte en pastel, prometemos no comerlo. Chari: Eso no es lo que me preocupa... Lord: Vaya, File. Siempre soñé en ganar a una chica otaku mediante un sorteo, pero nunca creí que se hiciera realidad. File: Recuérdame no preguntar por tus demás sueños. Kido: Que no sea, que no sea, que no sea... Rax. Rax: *pasa un brazo por el cuello de Kido* ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Excelente! ¡Pasaremos todo este rato explorando y hablando sobre nuestros grados escolares, ¡será fantástico! Kido: *mirando con fastidio a Rax* N-no puedo esperar... Light: Y supongo que tengo que ir con Nute, ¿no? Nute: Meh, puedes rechazarlo si no quieres. Comprendo que nadie quiera ir conmigo y... Light: Iremos juntos. Nute: ¿Huh? ¿N-no te importa? Light: La verdad no. Nute: O-oh, bueno... Por un pequeño instante, puedo asegurar que vi una sonrisa por parte de ella. Crack: Bien, Morde y yo nos quedamos en este piso. ¿Otras dos parejas que quieran explorar? ¿Cuándo se volvió mi líder? Lord: Paso de subir escaleras , y estoy seguro que File también quiere quedarse en el piso de abajo. File: De hecho, yo preferiría— Lord: Sep, está de acuerdo. Rax: ¡Kido y yo procedemos a quedarnos también en este piso! Kido: ¿Eh? P-pero yo quiero ir arriba... Crack: Entonces, Marcos con Angela, Light con Nute, y Gise con Pastel van arriba. Chari: Que me llames así no me hace sentir mejor. Y así, cada pareja tomó su camino, decididos a explorar el nuevo edificio que se había abierto ante nosotros. ----- Crack y yo nos encontrábamos investigando la zona este del Edificio C. Por ahora, lo único que habíamos descubierto eran aulas de clase completamente vacías, algunas con dibujos de Monokuma y cosas poco aptas en las pizarras. Morde: ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando? Crack: Cualquier cosa de interés. ¿Qué era lo que encontraste durante la exploración del Edificio B? Morde: Oh, File y yo encontramos una biblioteca. Crack: Oh, sí, donde se dieron un beso sobre una pila de libros de hombres homosexuales, ¿no es así? Morde: ¿¡Q-qué!? Crack: Nute me contó. Pero tranquila, yo no juzgo. Morde: C-Crack, eso fue un malentendido. ¡En serio! Lo que ocurrió fue que... <<>> Sin embargo, antes de poder declarar mi inocencia, Crack cubrió mi boca con su mano, haciéndome guardar silencio. Crack: Shhh... ¿no escuchas eso? Agudicé mi oído lo más que pude, intentando escuchar lo que Crack me indicaba. Entonces, lo oí. Un sonido computarizado sonaba por el pasillo vacío. Morde: Eh, ¿quizás estamos cerca del salón de computación? Sin hacer caso de mi deducción, Crack fue avanzando tocando la pared, intentando encontrar la fuente de tal extraño ruido. Comencé a seguirlo. Morde: V-vamos Crack, no puede ser tan import— Y entonces, me detuve cuando vi a Crack parado frente a una gran puerta metálica. Esta tenía el rostro de Monokuma pintado por toda su estructura. Crack: Que puerta tan fea. Morde: *tocando la puerta* Esto... ¿a dónde crees que lleva? Crack: Pues no creo que a una tienda de dulces. Estoy seguro de que es algo importante. Morde: ¿Importante? ¿C-cómo qué? Crack: Juzgando por el sonido que escuchaos dentro, odría ser cualquier cosa. Almacén de Monokumas, explosivos, computadoras... ¿una salida? Morde: ¿Salida? Estamos en un edificio en medio del campus rodeado por murallas de acero. Dudo que sea una salida. Crack: Podría ser un túnel subterráneo. Morde: Creo que estás rebuscando las cosas... Crack: Bueno, probablemente. ¿Pero no es extraño? La puerta con cadenas del segundo edificio, y ahora esta puerta con patrones de Monokuma... ¿no es raro? Morde: Podría ser que Monokuma intenta jugar con nosotros... es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Crack: Sí... seguro es eso. Sin embargo, su voz hacía obvio que no estaba bastante seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. <<>> Crack: Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a la cafetería con los demás. Morde: E-espera, ¿no es bastante pronto? Digo, no hemos estado buscando ni una hora... Crack: Oh, ¿quieres pasar más tiempo a solas conmigo? Morde: ¿Q-q-qué? N-no, no es eso, es que... quizás haya más que explorar en este lugar, ¿no? Crack: Hemos explorado bastante y lo único de verdad interés que vimos además de la puerta fue un dibujo de Monokuma con un bikini. Creo que deberíamos irnos. Morde: Bueno, sí... Y siguiendo a Crack, los dos volvimos a la cafetería. ----- <<>> Más temprano que tarde, Crack y yo llegamos a la cafetería, donde todos estaban reunidos. Crack: Excelente, todos están aquí. Creo que podemos dar nuestros reportes. ¿Empezamos los del primer piso? Lord: Bueno, Filosa y yo— File: ¿Filosa? ¿Qué eres, Super Creador de Apodos Extraños de Preparatoria? Lord: Es de cariño. File: Eh... Bueno. Lord: Como decía, ella y yo encontramos el centro de computación. Nute: ¿En serio? Entonces podríamos... File: No. Ninguna computadora posee acceso a Internet. No podemos comunicarnos al mundo exterior. Nute: Oh, está bien, je je. Y sin mucha preocupación, Nute volteó con Light y comenzó a hablar con él, mostrando una sonrisa que creí no ver en mucho tiempo. Rax: ¡Kido y yo hayamos una papelería! ¡Fue genial! Kido: ...¿Qué tiene de genial encontrar una papelería? Rax: ¡Podemos tomar útiles escolares cuando los necesitemos! Lord: Amigo, realmente lo dudo. Crack: Bien, Morde y yo encontramos una extraña puerta. Light: ¿Otra? Crack: No era como la del segundo edificio. Esta tenía el rostro de Monokuma pintado, y no parecía tener cerradura o algo. Marcos: Quizás sea hermética... Bueno, sea lo que sea, una puerta con la cara de Monokuma no lleva a nada bueno. Chari: Entonces es nuestro turno. Gise y yo encontramos la sala de arte. Había esculturas que Gise intentó tirar sobre mí, pintura que Gise intentó hacerme comer, y lienzos en los que Gise pintó mi trasero. Gise: ¡Y todo en menos de cinco minutos! Crack: Por lo menos no te transformó en pastel, je. Marcos: Bueno, la tartamuda y yo encontramos un gran jardín botánico. Angela: T-tenía flores de todo tipo, muy h-hermosas, y hay muchas m-mesas y sillas para sentarse. Nute: Un jardín, ¿huh...? Light: Eh, la verdad, Nute y yo no encontramos nada. Crack: ¿Huh? ¿No había nada de interés? Nute: N-no, no es eso... File: ¿Entonces? Nute no respondió. En lugar de eso, miró hacia la dirección de Light. Light: Nute estaba cansada y de poco animo, así que nos quedamos charlando en las escaleras. Nute: L-lo siento, fue mi culpa. Crack: No importa. Comprendemos que no tenías humor. Nute: Je, gracias, Crack... Sin embargo, noté que el tono de Nute se había vuelto más estable. Creo que ya... estaba superando lo que ocurrió, ¿huh? Crack: Bien, supongo que eso es todo. El tercer edificio no presenta ninguna vía de escape... Marcos: Bueno, no es mucha sorpresa. Dudo que Monokuma no las deje tan fácil. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Chari: Bien, ahora que terminamos, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo? Angela: ¿C-cómo qué? Chari: No lo sé. Podríamos pasar el día en la piscina o— Pero al mencionar la piscina, todos nos quedamos en silencio. Chari: ...Entiendo. Piscina no. Marcos: Yo tengo mis propios asuntos. Con permiso. Marcos salió de la cafetería, y fue seguido por la mayoría de nosotros saliendo a sus propias cosas. Crack: Que poca unión se ve por acá. Morde: Je, sí... Y así, el nuevo día fue pasando. Lentamente, pero pasó. No había mucho qué hacer en este lugar. Decidí volver a mi habitación media hora antes del anuncio nocturno. Procedí a esperarlo para poder ir a dormir, pero... <<>> DING DONG DING DONG Monokuma: Ejem, esto es un mensaje de su director. Por favor, se les solicita reunirse en el gimnasio del edificio A para un anuncio muy importante. Repito, se les solicita reunirse en el gimnasio del edificio A para un anuncio muy importante. ¡No tarden, o habrá consecuencias! 250px|left <<>> ... ¿Una reunión en el gimnasio? ¿Por qué Monokuma querría...? ... Creo... que tengo un mal presentimiento. Salí de mi habitación lentamente, cargando fuertemente con mi preocupación. Sea para lo que Monokuma nos necesitara, era obvio que no sería algo bueno. Llegué al gimnasio, sin encontrar a nadie en mi camino. ¿Realmente era tan lenta? Crack: Vaya, Morde, realmente eres lenta. Morde: Escritor, halagador y lector de mentes. Parece que Lord no es el único multiusos aquí. Todos se encontraban reunidos en el gimnasio, esperando el anuncio de Monokuma. Finalmente, este comenzó. Monokuma apareció desde el podio que se encontraba al otro extremo del gimnasio, tal y como siempre lo había hecho. <<>> Monokuma: Upupu, veo que todos se han reunido. De verdad que les encanta ver todo mi esplendor, ¿no es así? 250px|left Lord: Eso depende a qué esplendor te refieras. Morde: ¿Por qué nos has llamado a este lugar? Monokuma: Bueeeno, si quieren pasar de las introducciones, entonces llegaré rápidamente al grano. Ejem, ¡hoy les traigo un nuevo motivo para asesinar! 250px|left <<>> ...¿Huh? ¿Un... motivo? Viendo a todos, pude notar que todos se quedaron en silencio ante la revelación de Monokuma. Monokuma: He llamado su atención, ¿no es así? ¡Esa es la actitud 250px|left Marcos: No tengo tiempo para esto. Marcos se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio. Monokuma: Apapa, escuchar los anuncios del director es obligatorio. No querrás que desate mi ira contra ti de nuevo, ¿no es así? 250px|left Marcos se detuvo en seco, y se dio la vuelta sin dar algún paso, quedándose en su lugar. Crack: Y... ¿cuál es ese motivo? Angela: N-no nos privarás del sueño d-de nuevo, ¿verdad? Light: O nos ofrecerás otra gran suma de dinero. Gise: ¿Si nos graduamos nos darás un dragón? Monokuma: Nada de eso. Me gusta ser original con mis motivos. Si no, no sería excitante para los demás. 250px|left Gise: ¿Entonces no es un dragón? Monokuma: Ejem, este es mi trato. Si ustedes asesinan a alguien y logran escapar con ello... ¡Tendrán el derecho de llevarse a alguien! 250px|left <<>> Rax: ¿Llevarse a alguien? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Monokuma: En términos simples. Si el culpable logra engañar a sus compañeros y escapar de este lugar, esa persona tendrá derecho de elegir a alguien para que también escape, ¡un dos por uno! ¿No es genial? 250px|left Morde: Un... ¿dos por uno? Monokuma: ¿No es bastante generoso de mi parte? Incluso ambos pueden idear un plan para poder escapar. ¡Imaginen las posibilidades! 250px|left Y así, pude sentir que el ambiente se volvía tenso. Pero... No era una sensación nueva. Durante los pocos días que llevábamos aquí... Me había acostumbrado a tal sensación. Tal sensación de tensión y pánico que nos agobia día a día en esta escuela. Monokuma: Bien, y ahora que les he dado esta información... 250px|left <<>> DING DONG DING DONG Monokuma: Ejem, esto es un mensaje de su director. Ahora son las 10 P.M. El horario nocturno está en efecto, y la cafetería está fuera de los límites, así como el patio del campus. Por favor, procedan a sus dormitorios. Dulces sueños, y hasta mañana. 250px|left En el gimnasio, todos nos quedamos viéndonos de forma preocupada. El motivo que Monokuma nos había dado era... <<>> Crack: Bueno, no es tan grave. Morde: ¿Eh? Todos volteamos hacia Crack, que se dignó a hablar. Crack: Quiero decir, esta vez su incentivo no es algo tentador y físico como dinero, o que nos afecte bastante como la música. Es algo muy simple, ¿no creen? Rax: Oh, p-pues sí. ¡Tienes toda la razón! Chari: Entonces podemos suponer que todo está bien, ¿verdad? Todos, incluyéndome, estuvimos de acuerdo al unísono. File: Bien... Entonces, será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Marcos: Sí, lo mejor. Sin decir una palabra más, todos nos alejamos del gimnasio. |-| Parte 2= <<>> Madre de Morde:' No lo sé. No me parece buena idea. ''Morde: ¡Pero es mi oportunidad! ¡Mi oportunidad de entrar a Pico de Esperanza! ¿Por qué no me permites cumplir mi sueño?'' ''Madre de Morde: ¿Pero es que no piensas en las consecuencias? Podría ser peligroso. No quiero que te arriesgues a tal peligrosidad, Morde.'' ''Morde: P-pero...'' ''Madre de Morde: Tendrás que conformarte con lo que tienes, ¿de acuerdo? Además, tú misma lo has dicho. El talento no se crea, se nace con él.'' ''Morde: ...'' ''Madre de Morde: Ahora prepárate. Sales a la escuela en media hora.'' ''Morde: Sí, ya voy.'' Subí a mi habitación corriendo, y me tiré contra la cama, boca abajo. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué ella no entendía mi sueño? Pico de Esperanza es... es lo único que deseo... Y... Lo voy a conseguir, tenga o no su aprobación. ---- '<<>> DING DONG DING DONG Monokuma: Ejem, este es un mensaje de su director. ¡Buenos días muchachos! Ahora mismo son las 6 A. M. ¡Levántense y brillen! Hagamos de este día lo mejor que se pueda. 250px|left Abrí mis ojos de par en par, intentando asimilar lo que había acabado de soñar. Eso había sido... ¿Un argumento con mi madre? Pero... ¿por qué no lo recuerdo? ... Será mejor que no piense mucho en ello. <<>> Di un salto de mi cama. Aún tenía sueño, pero temía que Monokuma volviera a acostarse junto a mí. Después de una ducha, salí de mi habitación, y me dirigí a la cafetería. Sin embargo, cuál fue mi sorpresa que, al llegar, no había absolutamente nadie. Morde: Hum... ¿habré llegado muy temprano? Entré a la cocina, preparé mi desayuno y salí, esperando que alguien ya hubiera llegado. Nada. Ningún rastro de alguien. Morde: Esto... es tétrico. Comí mi desayuno en silencio. Más de lo normal. Estaba acostumbrada a desayunar en silencio, pero no en uno tan profundo. Hay silencio que no lo es completamente si hay gente cerca o junto a ti. Puedes escuchar su respiración, sus leves movimientos, incluso, si se me permite decir, puedes escuchar su presencia. Ese es el tipo de silencio con el que yo desayunaba. Este no. Era un silencio vacío, un silencio absoluto. Un silencio tétrico. Terminé mi desayuno, di un largo suspiro, y me dirigí a los dormitorios. ¿Quizás todos, en este preciso día decidieron dormir más? Toqué la puerta al dormitorio de Crack, esperando recibir una respuesta en forma de él saliendo, pero nada. No apareció. Procedí a hacer lo mismo con las otras diez puertas de los demás, pero nadie salió. Morde: Okay, esto no me gusta nada. Regresé a la cafetería, aún con la diminuta esperanza de encontrar a alguien ahí, las cuales dieron frutos nulos. No había nadie, y no parecía que habría. Morde: Oh, quizás... ¿están en un edificio de alguna sección contigua? Sí, debía ser eso. Tal vez todos despertaron temprano y decidieron hacer algo... ¿Verdad? Confiando en que mi deducción era correcta, me dirigí a la puerta del patio delantero, y la abrí, lentamente, mientras una extraña incomodidad me acechaba. <<>> ... Pero... No estaba preparada... Para lo que vería. Frente a la fuente, tirados en el suelo. Estaban... Crack y File, cubiertos de sangre, sin una pizca de vida en ellos. Morda: Ah... Ah... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DING DONG DING DONG Monokuma: Ejem, este es un mensaje de su director. ¡Buenos días muchachos! Ahora mismo son las 6 A. M. ¡Levántense y brillen! Hagamos de este día lo mejor que se pueda. 250px|left Morde: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Desperté de un brinco, con un sudor helado recorriendo mi frente, y mi cuerpo tembloroso. Palpé mi cama pesadamente, y miré por todos lados. Estaba en mi habitación. Morde: ¿Q-qué...? ¿U-una... pesadilla? <<>> Aún temerosa por lo que había ocurrido, di un brinco de la cama, salí y corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas podían hasta la cafetería, sin ni siquiera tomarme la molestia de arreglarme. Pero nuevamente, no vi a nadie. Morde: N-no... <<>> Gise: ¡Hey, Morde! Morde: ¡AAAH! Gise: ¡KYAAAAH! Gise salió corriendo a la entrada, chocando contra Chari, que cayó de espaldas contra Angela. Crack: Vaya, que gran efecto domino. <<>> Morde: ¡C-Crack, estás vivo! Crack: Eh, ¿supongo? File: *entra y ve a Gise, Chari y Angela en el suelo* Creo que mejor no pregunto. Morde: ¡File, tú también estás viva! Corrí y abracé a File, muy fuerte. File: M-Morde, me asfixias, ¿tomaste de las drogas de Marcos? Marcos: ¡Eso sólo fue un rumor! Nute: *ve a Morde y a File abrazadas* Wow wow, espero no estar interrumpiendo otro momento íntimo entre ustedes dos. Morde: *suelta a File* M-me alegra que estén bien. Rax: Pero vamos, hombre. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió? Todos los que estaban en la cafetería me miraban confundidos. Morde: Ehm... tuve un mal sueño, es todo. Decidí mantenerlo en silencio. Digo, decirle a tus amigos que soñaste que habían muerto no era muy— Crack: ¿Soñaste que File y yo moríamos? Morde: ¿H-huh? N-no, ¿pero cómo...? Crack: Bueno, mi primera pista fue que llegaste hacia mí y File diciéndonos que estábamos vivos, y después dijiste que tuviste un mal sueño. Si juntas ambos... Morde: *voltea a otro lado* B-bueno, fue una pesadilla. Y sin prestar mucha más atención a lo que me había sucedido , entré a la cocina y preparé mi desayuno— uno real. <<>> Al salir con mi plato, pude ver que todos estaban sentados. Bueno, no todos. Morde: Oigan... ¿no faltan tres personas? File: Lord está en el tercer edificio desde esta noche. Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer en el centro de computación, y Light y Kido lo acompañaron. Gise: Tres chicos solos, toda la noche con computadoras... eso no suena nada bien, ¡ja! Rax: ¿Q-qué diablos estás pensando? Gise: Oh, ya sabes, los pensamientos dentro de mi mente son un enigma... *deja caer un cartón de leche contra la mesa* Morde: ¿Importante? Pero si no hay Internet... ¿qué podría estar haciendo? Chari: ¿Dibujando en Paint? No hay mucho qué hacer aquí. Cualquiera se aburriera. Lord: Pues no. Lord entró a la cafetería, y se sentó en una de las mesas junto a File. File: ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Terminaste de hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo con los otros? Espera, eso no sonó bien. Lord: Ehm, trabajé bastante y estoy cansado. Preferiría que fueran a verlo por ustedes mismos que explicarlo solo con palabras. Pero les aseguro... que es algo extraño. Muy extraño. ¿Algo extraño? ¿Qué... podría ser tan extraño como para causarle tanta seriedad? Nute: Pues si es tan importante, entonces vayamos de inmediato. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta. Yo me quedé ahí, parada. Crack: Morde, ¿no vienes? Morde: *mira su plato de comida* Huh... Comeré en el camino. ---- Llegamos al tercer edificio y, guiados por Lord, llegamos al centro de computación en la primera planta, donde Kido y Light ya nos esperaban. Light: Por fin llegan. Kido: *se acerca a Morde* ¿Eso es tocino? Gracias. *le toma del plato* Morde: Claro, agarra. No tengo problema. Rax: ¡Bueno, sin perder tiempo! ¿Qué es lo que necesitan mostrar? Lord: Después de la exploración de ayer, me quedé pensando en este centro de computación. Digo, sé que es una posibilidad mínima, pero si... si tan solo pudiera conectarme a Internet... Angela: P-pero, ¿no sería p-peligroso? Monokuma podría hacer a-algo... Lord: Es una de las razones por las que solicité ayuda de dos personas. Necesitaba distracción de las cámaras de seguridad, y también en caso de que Monokuma se presentara. File: Vaya. Tienes todo calculado, ¿eh? Lord: Tengo bastantes cualidades. Chari: Entonces, ¿pudiste establecer conexión? Todos miramos a Lord, expectantes. Lord: Bueno... Me temo que no. Estuve toda la noche haciendo lo posible por establecer una conexión, pero nada. Y así, nuestras miradas bajaron en decepción. Nute: Oh... entonces, no hay chance... File: ¿Sólo nos llamaste para eso? Esperaba más de ti, Lorde. Lord: No, claro que no. Para lo que los llamé fue... ¿Lorde? File: Filosa. Lord: Touché. Bueno, no pude establecer conexión a Internet, pero... descubrí algo muy interesante en esa computadora. Gise: Wow wow wow. Si es lo que pienso que es, será mejor que salga de esta sala. Rax: Nuevamente, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? Lord: Lo que descubrí fue— Kido: ¡Descubrió un programa que permite grabar y modificar tu voz! Es genial. Grabé como un trillón de frases. Morde: ¿Cómo es que algo así te emociona? Light: Quizás no tuvo infancia. Kido se limitó a hacer una mueca a Light. Lord: Bueno, les mostraré. Lord se sentó en la silla del escritorio principal, y con tecleos rápidos, accedió a una carpeta. Lord: Mientras intentaba establecer conexión con algún servidor, me topé con una serie de archivos bloqueados, así que me dediqué a descifrarlos, y cuando lo logré... Lord dio doble click sobre un archivo de texto, el cual tardó un momento en cargarse. Y al abrirse... <<>> Reporte mensual #Confidencial Acerca de la situación en la que nos encontramos. La cosas no van como esperábamos que debían de ir. Este mes, ataques terroristas en los países de Confidencial han comenzado a ocurrir, por lo cual podemos suponer que La Super Desesperación de Preparatoria está expandiendo sus fronteras. Peor aún, tenemos sospechas de que gente común y corriente está comenzando a unirse a la causa criminal. Si no se le pone un alto a esto... no hay duda de que la tragedia que invade a medio mundo pronto llegará a esta parte del globo. Es por eso que hemos enviado a 16 de nuestros mejores ex-alumnos a las tierras de Confidencial para ayudar a combatir esta guerra, sea luchando, sea apoyando a la gente que lo necesita, sea intentando detener lo que, sin duda, podría convertirse en algo aún peor. Tenemos esperanza en ellos, y nos queda rezar porque todo salga bien. Atentamente, J. G. F. Miembro de la administración de Pico de Esperanza Rama #Confidencial y servidor del Confidencial El archivo terminaba ahí. No encontraba forma. No encontraba ninguna forma de procesar lo que el archivo nos acababa de mostrar. Intentar comprenderlo en ese momento era imposible para mí. Habían bastantes cosas que no tenían sentido. ¿Ataques terroristas alrededor de medio planeta? ¿Super Desesperación de Preparatoria? ¿...Guerra? ¿A qué diablos se refería todo esto? Chari: E-esto... ¿Esto es sólo una farsa, no es así? U-una estúpida treta de Monokuma. File: ¡Pero claro que debe ser eso! Pf, eso parece... una historia inventada por un niño. Monokuma: Upupu, definitivamente no lo es. 250px|left Monokuma apareció detrás de todos, con su típica sonrisa burlona que me hacía querer patearlo. Morde: ¿P-podrías explicar... por qué tal ridículo escrito? Monokuma: ¿Ridi ridi ridi ridi? 250px|left Light: Creo que me hago una idea de a lo que va. Monokuma: Upupu, ¿desde cuándo una verdad tan trágica es algo ridículo? Bueno, algunas verdades lo son, como la inexistencia del hada de los dientes, pero eso es otra cosa. 250px|left Gise: ¿U-uh? ¿E-el hada de los dientes n-no existe? Morde: Estás mintiendo. La guerra, los ataques... y esa tontería de "Super Desesperación de Preparatoria". Es claramente una f-farsa. ¡Tú eres quien lo escribió! Monokuma: ¿Y por qué yo me tomaría la molestia de escribir un mensaje tan extraño para luego bloquearlo? Si quisiera que lo vieran, ¿no lo habría dejado sin seguridad, para que cualquier pelele que se tomara la molestia de usar una de las computadoras lo encontrara fácilmente? 250px|left Morde: E-eh... No supe que contestar. De alguna forma, se las arregló para que su argumento tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. Monokuma: Puedo jurar por el hijo Yogui y Pooh que ese archivo y esa historia son cien por ciento verídicas. Todo lo que se leyó es completamente real. 250px|left Gise: Siempre supe que Pooh era chica. Digo, mira el tamaño de esos— Crack: Entonces... ¿todo esto es real? ¿Pero cómo? No tiene ningún sentido. Monokuma: A veces no es necesario que algo tenga sentido para que sea verdadero. Esa es la realidad, y espero lo comprendan, upupu. 250px|left Y tal como apareció, Monokuma desapareció del centro de computo, dejándome con aún más dudas de las que ya tenía. Sinceramente, no sabía qué pensar. <<>> Angela: B-bueno... No vamos a creer en lo que M-Monokuma dice, ¿verdad? Pero nadie estaba realmente seguro de ello. Crack: Eh, Lord, ¿no hay más archivos? Podrían tener alguna respuesta. Lord: Los hay, pero liberarlos es complicado. Supongo que lo lograré... pero tomará algo de tiempo. File: No te esfuerces demasiado. Kido: Bueno, si no es posible establecer conexión, entonces no hace falta que siga aquí. Kido salió de la sala rápidamente y sin mirar atrás. Lord: Supongo que me iría bien trabajar solo y concentrarme, si no es mucha molestia. Crack: Sí, supongo que es lo mejor. Todos nos dirigimos a la salida del centro de computación, pero Lord nos pidió un último favor. Lord: ¿Alguien podría traerme algo de desayunar? Muero de hambre. Todos nos quedamos viendo a File. File: ¿Uh? ¿Por qué yo? Lord: ¿Por favor? File: Pero... Agh, está bien. ¿Qué quieres? Lord: Quisiera un filete cocido a término medio con huevo estrellado encima sobre una guarnición de verduras fritas y un té Nestea con hielo. File: ...Veré qué puedo hacer. Finalmente, salimos. File: Le llevaré un plato de huevo revuelto y más vale que se sienta agradecido. ----- <<>> La mañana pasó rápidamente. Era más o menos las doce del medio día, y yo me encontraba en la cafetería con las chicas. File: Bueno, ¿a alguien le gustaría hacer algo? Morde: ¿Como qué? File: No lo sé. ¿Alguna idea? Las cinco nos quedamos pensando profundamente. Angela: P-podríamos ir a algún l-lugar, como el jardín b-botánico. Nute: ¡NO! Angela: ¡Kyah! ¡L-lo siento! Gise: Heh, así que Morde no es la única de las respuestas repentinas subidas de tono que asustan a la gente y crean desastres. Morde: ...¿De qué estás hablando? File: Eh, Nute, ¿pasa algo? Nute: Huh... Ese lugar podría ser peligroso. Podrían haber mosquitos o... plantas carnívoras, heh. File: ...Claro. Nute: A-además, tengo algo muy importante que hacer al atardecer. Gise: ¿Un ritual satánico? Nute: No. Gise: Oh, entonces bien. Morde: Realmente no hay mucho qué hacer en este lugar, ¿eh? File: Bueno, aún me quedan bastantes mangas que leer. ¿Alguien quisiera acompañarme a hacerlo? Todas nos quedamos en silencio. File: Eso pensé. Angela: C-creo que podría pasar todo el día en mi habitación y no c-cambiaría en nada mi vida aquí. Morde: ¡Angela, eso es! Podríamos hacer una pijamada. File: Morde, creo que estamos muy grandes para— Gise: ¡Yay! ¡Una pijamada! No sé qué sea, ¡pero suena cool! Nute: P-pero ya dije que tengo cosas para el atardecer. Morde: Vamos, podría ser al anochecer. ¿Por favor, Nute? Nute: Agh, de acuerdo. Pero al anochecer, ¿eh? File: Meh, aún no recupero mis horas de sueño del motivo pasado. ¿Será buena idea? <<>> Chari: *sale debajo de la mesa* ¡Sí! ¡Será buena idea! Gise: ¡Woah! ¡Un monstruo! *toma una sartén y lo golpea en la cabeza* Marcos: *sale de la cocina* Te dije que espiarlas desde la mesa no era buena idea. Chari: Si... creo que debí hacerte caso. Morde: Ustedes... ¿nos estaban espiando? Marcos: Bueno, en momentos aburridos, ver lo que hacen cinco chicas solas en una cafetería suena interesante. Se estaba volviendo aburrido, hasta que mencionaron esa pijamada. File: No están invitados. Marcos: ¿Y por qué no? File: A: Es sólo para chicas. B: Las habitaciones son pequeñas. C: Son chicos. D: No. Marcos: Esas fueron dos razones demás. Marcos dio una mano a Chari que lo hizo levantarse, y se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería. Marcos: De todas formas, tengo lo que necesitaba. Y salió junto con Chari de la cafetería. File: Esos dos... Gise: Deben de estar en algo muy íntimo. Ju ju ju. Después de tal extraño evento en la cafetería, las chicas comenzamos a arreglar las cosas para nuestra pijamada. <<>> Morde: *con un bloc en la mano* Bien, tenemos sodas, frituras, revistas... Gise: Espera, ¿en la habitación de quién la haremos? La mía está excluida. Hay cosas que si ven, deberán morir. File: La mía no es muy espaciosa. Angela: La mía está m-muy sucia. Nute: Y por ningún motivo las dejaré a solas en mi habitación. Todas voltearon a verme. Morde: Seh seh, venía venir esto desde muy lejos. Vi la hora en el reloj de uno de los pasillos. Morde: Son las cuatro de la tarde ¿Les parece bien a las seis? Es cuando ya está oscureciendo. Nute: Pero a esa hora... File: Es una pijamada. Durará hasta el amanecer. No tendrás planes hasta esa hora, ¿o sí? Nute: Bueno, supongo que puedo llegar como a las siete y media. Pero no me culpen si llego algo más tarde, ¿eh? --- Y tal como acordamos, quedamos de ver en mi habitación. Hice lo posible por darle una buena apariencia, pero no había muchas maneras de arreglar una habitación tan simple. Gise: *se tira a la cama* Esta cama... es más suave que la mía y... *la olfatea* Huele mejor. Angela: C-creo que eso es algo que n-no debes hacer en una habitación a-ajena. Morde: Ya estoy acostumbrada a lo que ella haga. Gise: *salta en la cama y cae en la mesita de noche, rompiéndola* Morde: Bueno, casi. Sentadas en el suelo, nos dedicamos a comer las frituras de la bodega y a leer revistas del centro de recreación. Gise: *tomando puñados de una bolsa de papas y leyendo* ¿Sabían que la Primera Guerra Mundial en realidad fue causada porque el dueño de una pizzería se rehusó a incluir atún en sus pizzas? Que locura. File: ¿Qué diablos estás leyendo? Gise: "Conspiraciones para Palurdos - Volumen Tres" *toma otro puñado de la bolsa* Angela: E-espera, si comes tantas, n-no le dejarás a Nute... Y eso me hizo recordar. Morde: Hey, ¿dónde está Nute? Ya casi son las siete y media. File: Tal vez viene en camino. Recuerda que dijo que podría no llegar a la hora— TOC TOC TOC TOC File: ¿Ves? Ya llegó. Me levanté del suelo y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, esperando ver a Nute parada frente a mí. Morde: ¿Crack? <<>> Crack: Lord ha descubierto algo. Tenemos que ir. Morde: ¿A-ahora? Pero estamos haciendo algo. Crack: Ha venido y me ha dicho que es algo demasiado importante. Fue a buscar a los demás, pero quiere que nos reunamos en el tercer edificio. Morde: Pero... Oh, está bien. Las chicas y yo salimos de mi habitación, y junto a Crack, tomamos marcha al tercer edificio. ---- Finalmente llegamos, esperando encontrarnos con Lord o con alguna otra persona, pero nada. Aparte de nosotros, el lugar estaba vacío. File: ¿Quizás está en el aula de computación? Pero antes de que pudiéramos dar una respuesta a la sugerencia de File, ahí, sucedió. ???: ¡A-ALGUIEN, VENGA AHORA MISMO! <<>> Un grito de auxilio resonó por el edificio. Morde: ¿E-ese fue Lord? File: ¡Sí, fue él! Angela: ¿P-pero dónde está? Nos miramos en confusión, sabiendo que era posible que el tiempo no estuviera a nuestro favor. Crack: Joder... Morde, ven conmigo al piso de arriba. Ustedes tres, busquen en este piso. ¡Rápido! Crack me tomó del brazo y me hizo correr al piso de arriba, mientras Gise, File y Angela se quedaron en el piso de abajo. Comenzamos a buscar frenéticamente, aún no seguros de si el grito de Lord había provenido de este piso. Morde: ¡Lord! ¿¡Dónde estás!? Pero seguíamos sin recibir respuesta. Morde: Q-quizás no está en este piso— Crack: Shh. Escucha eso. Tal como si fuera un deja vú, Crack colocó una mano en mi boca, y señaló la puerta que, suponiendo por su decoración de flores, daba al jardín botánico. Crack: Hay alguien ahí. Crack tomó la perilla, y la giró lentamente. Sentí como los nervios me estaban comiendo. Finalmente, Crack abrió la puerta de un empujón. <<>> ... Sentí... Como el tiempo se congelaba a mi alrededor. Y no solo el tiempo. También la temperatura. Mi cuerpo se sintió frio. Muy frio. Al ver lo que estaba frente a mí. ... ... ... ... ... Ahí, en el jardín estaba... "9hn3gBV-nYc" ... ... ... ... ... El cuerpo de Nute, tirado en el suelo. Y a su lado, estaba Lord inclinado, con una mano en su muñeca. Lord: ...Está muerta. <<>> ¿Q-qué...? ¿M-muerta? Morde: No... No... ¡NO! Corrí hacia el lado de Lord, y tomé la otra muñeca de Nute, intentando encontrar algo. Una mínima muestra de su pulso o algo. Pero no había nada. Su piel estaba helada, y no había respiración viniendo de ella. Morde: N-no, no es posible. E-ella no puede estar... <<>> DING DONG DING DONG Monokuma: ¡Un cuerpo ha sido descubierto! Ahora, después de que un cierto tiempo pase, ¡daremos lugar a nuestro Juicio de Clase! 250px|left Y lo escuché. Esa campanilla. Ese monitor. Ese anuncio. Esa voz. Todo eso... Que me indicaba que era verdad. <<>> Me tiré al suelo, y comencé a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había ocurrido esto? ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Por qué por qué por qué por qué? Morde: ¿¡POR QUÉ!? Grité con todas mis fuerzas, intentando expulsar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero era inútil. Lo único que logré fue sentirme peor. Crack: Morde... ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a los demás? Deben... De estar aquí, supongo. Levanté la mirada. Mi húmeda mirada, hacia Crack. Dudé un poco, pero era cierto. Teníamos que estar... juntos. Asentí, limpié mi cara con mi manga, y corrí al piso de abajo, esperando encontrar a los demás. Mi mente... aún no era capaz de asimilarlo. Me sentía incapaz de avanzar más rápido. Mis piernas se quedaban congeladas en el lugar, sólo para tener que obligarlas a seguir avanzando. Tenía... que encontrar a los demás. Tenía que hacerlo, para encontrar quien... <<>> DING DONG DING DONG Monokuma: ¡Un cuerpo ha sido descubierto! Ahora, después de que un cierto tiempo pase, ¡daremos lugar a nuestro Juicio de Clase! 250px|left Mis piernas volvieron a quedarse congeladas, pero esta vez no pude obligarlas a avanzar nuevamente. ¿Por qué... se había escuchado otro anuncio? ¿Que no... ya habíamos encontrado el cuerpo de Nute? ¿Por qué...? ???: ¡KYAAAAH! <<>> Escuché un grito proveniente del extremo del edificio. Presa del pánico, logré obligar a mis piernas a correr nuevamente, sintiendo mis latidos cada vez más poderosos. No... ¿No podía haber... pasado, verdad? ¡NO PODÍA HABER PASADO! Llegué al otro extremo del edificio, y pude notar algo: la puerta de la papelería estaba abierta. ¿Por qué lo está? ¿Acaso... hay alguien adentro? Di pasos lentos, muy muy lentos hacia la puerta abierta, y asomé mi cabeza por la entrada. <<>> ... Era... muy difícil de ver. Entre tanta gente reunida ahí dentro. Entre tanta gente bloqueándolo. Pero, mi vista pudo rescatar algo. Y ese algo era... ... ... ... ... ... Recargado en una de las vidrieras, con una puñalada en el estómago estaba... "9hn3gBV-nYc" ... ... ... ... ... Kido. Categoría:Entradas